detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Chicken
Big Chicken is the third episode of Season 4 and the 43rd episode overall. Plot *Lee Ping's Bedroom/HQ "Hey I'm Lee, and here is what tenth grade has been like lately: a major eclipse rocked our school; Holger got hit by a beam of energy that he thinks gave him super powers, keyword being thinks, and it also opened up our local ancient pyramid, yay! But then Finnwich blew it all up before Cassandra and company could see what was inside, Boo! So Cassandra ordered the exile of Finnwich, Lynch and their scientist to Coral Grove, the mysterious place where people get sent for knowing too much. Biffy, Holger and I followed them as far as their submarine base, that's where stink ninja and I had a game of cat & mouse, and fish, while Biffy put a camera in his office, dude wants a game? we'll give him one. Also, Cam figured out it was Grayson who blackmailed him. Now he just has to find him before he gets turned in for cheating. And who knew Tina and Jenny would become, friends? They even snuck into Brandy's place to get a new password for the Coral Grove database, they rock! Well, one most of all..." *1:25AM The Serpent has broken into the Ping home and steals Alfred Ping's razor and a band-aid from Sue Ping's hand. *1:27AM Tina and Jenny are in Tina's bedroom trying to crack the files on Coral Grove's website and The Book respectively, neither of whom are having any luck. Tina proposes a Ice cream break and, deciding to try to be "Normal" for a moment decide to talk about what boys they like, both of which turns out to be Lee. *1:29AM Lee is suffering from a nightmare about Lynch dangling Tina and Jenny over a pit of bad Green Apple Splat and is awakened by his phone. Holger has just woke up from a nightmare about Lee being crushed by a giant Chicken at approximately 9:30AM. Lee however brushes off Holgers concerns as a chicken wing induced nightmare and hangs up on him, not noticing the Serpent sneaking back out of his room. *7:31AM Lee, Camillio, and Holger are discussing Grayson the blackmailer, Camillio hasn't been able to get into contact with him but Lee says that for once he's backing him up as they all agree to look for him. While Lee and Camillio chase after Grayson Holger spots a chicken delivery van and thus is led to believe his vision is coming true. The pair loose Grayson when he activates the turbo function on his chair. Worst yet they run into Principal Wurst whom wants to see Camillio in his office immediately. Camillio naturally fears the worst but Lee is more optimistic. Meanwhile Holger confronts the chicken delivery man, whom is dressed in a giant chicken costume, while The man insists that he means no harm, trying to cater a meeting in the teachers lounge Holger insists on getting in his way. *8:11AM Biffy shows Lee the feed from the "Serpent Cam" in the Hydra, whom appears to be studying the items he took from the Ping house before they are interrupted by Priscilla. Meanwhile Jenny and Tina are still trying to crack the files, having transferred them to Tina's tablet. Jenny theorizes that since Coral Grove is a prison then the files are probably arranged by prisoner numbers not names. The two girls compete to tell Lee the news, Jenny going so far as to tell Tina she's going to be late for the news, but they're interrupted by Principal General Barrage who holds them up just long enough for class to start and give them all detention. Lee attempts to ask him about the Submarine base but it's soon made apparent that he's under the Council's control again. They also inform him that Wurst is back and logically he shouldn't even have the authority to be principal anymore to which Barrage decides to go deal with Wurst. *8:33AM Wurst is in his old office, with the exception of Barrage's wooden duck he disapproves of the military memento's Barrage keeps. Wurst congratulates Camillio on his new position and attempts to discuss with him their relationship but unfortunately Camillio accidentally confesses to cheating, at the same time Barrage comes in. Barrage attempts to expel Camillio but Wurst forbids him leading them to come to blows while Camillio waits outside. Realizing he has time Camillio calls Lee and Brandy for help instructing them to find Grayson and bring him to the principal's office. Lee instructs Holger to find evidence of a giant chicken at the school and bring it to him. Meanwhile Tina and Jenny are still trying, and failing, to crack the code, hampered by Tina's accusations that Jenny tried to tell Lee about the code first. As Lee and Brandy rush past them in the halls they inadvertently blows off Tina and Jenny, both of the girls chasing after him and competing to tell him the news first. Meanwhile Holger catches up to the chicken man and takes his photo as the proof Lee requested. However not liking the photo the man requests another, and Holger decides to help him with a photo shoot. Meanwhile Barrage and Wurst are still arguing, struggling over one of Barrages antique hand grenades and accidentally sets it off. Biffy comes in, having been sent to the principal's for giving out noogies to which they instruct him to wait with Camillio while they sort things out. Biffy shows Camillio the camera which is still blocked by Priscilla. *9:04AM Brandy and Lee arrive in the library, Brandy questioning Lee's relationship with Tina and Jenny. Girl problems aside they confront Grayson inside the Genius Club's hideout. Grayson refuses to cooperate and forces the issue using his wheel chair's host of gadgets, including a glue bomb that sticks Lee and Brandy together. The girls attempt to find Lee and instead find him with Brandy. Entirely misinterpreting the situation Tina and Jenny are led to believe that they're back together again. *9:14AM Wurst and Barrage have successfully tired themselves out, thus they decide to call a truce and settle for the positions of co-principals. Priscilla has yet to move out of the way of the camera so Camillio suggests that he calls the phone and scare her off. Sadly in doing so she accidentally unplugs the phone leaving it on battery power. Meanwhile Brandy and Lee have finally got themselves unstuck. Camillio calls the pair and informs them that Grayson is in English literature and tells them to find him. Meanwhile Holger and the Chicken man are continuing their photo-shoot, while the Chicken Man is starting to get tired and must be getting back to work soon Holger realizes that if he stalls him another 10 minuets then he'll miss the prophecy and Lee will be safe resulting in Holger tackling the Chicken-man. Meanwhile Lee and Brandy attempt to lure out Grayson but he counters their ploy, Brandy decides to simply wait him out. In the meantime Brandy questions Lee on which girl he likes, commenting that he risks his life every day but he can't face some girl problems and calls him a "big Chicken." Deciding that Brandy is right Lee goes to find the girl's and set the record strait. Meanwhile Jenny has realized that her relationship with Jenny is being compromised by their mutual like for Lee and thus agrees to a "Lee's off limits pact" with her. Tina finally cracks the code to the files, realizing that two of them lists the days that Mrs. Lob and Coach Pummel disappeared followed by their numerical initials she thus deduces that the two files are about the missing teachers. Lee arrives in the library with the girls and asks for a moment alone with Tina. He explains that he loves her and always has. Unfortunately a tearfull Tina admits to having signed the "Lee's off limits" pact and thus can't reciprocate his feelings despite wanting to. Worst yet it's now approximately 9:30AM and Lee realizes that the Big Chicken Holger was trying to warn him about was himself. Meanwhile Camillio uses the PA to call Grayson to the principals office, sadly he realizes the trap and speeds off again with Brandy quickly losing him. Worst yet the two principals have finally settled on Camillio's punishment: for starters he's suspended until next Monday, and he's expelled from his presidential position. They also give Biffy extra detention. Later Lee and Biffy are discussing the day's events, and realizing the accuracy of Holger's prediction Biffy realizes that Holger may actually have powers of some sort. Unfortunately Lee's more immediate concern is the awkward detention with the two girls. Characters *Lee Ping *Holger Holgaart *Camillio Martinez *Biffy Goldstein *Principal Wurst *Wendell Barrage *Jenny Jerkins *Tina Kwee *Brandy Silver *Sal * Cassandra McAdams(Minor Appearance) Air Date Big Chicken aired on November 22, 2013 at 6:35pm on ABC 3 in Australia. It is currently unknown when Big Chicken will air in Canada. Trivia *This episode marks Sal's first appearance in 33 episodes. Category:Series 2 (AUS)